


妖妖怪怪

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *吸血鬼51X阴阳师24  看谁压得住谁hhhh*点梗，关键词：年下·养成·偷窥·引诱·平安京（？）·吸血鬼·阴阳师·人前·大战·年龄差（？）*私自在完整的车的后面加了一个番外孕期play，跟正文无关，可自行选择看或不看~





	妖妖怪怪

“日子真是清闲啊！”  
坐在露台边的青年穿着一身绣着细竹暗纹的狩衣，一边感叹一边将手中的小瓷碗举到了眼前。  
这只茶碗十分好看，白如玉薄似纸不带半点纹样，在青年手中散发着惑人的光彩。里面斟了半满的清茶，随着晃动小碗的动作泛起轻微的波纹。  
一池三山的水石庭构造让整栋贵族宅邸在春日里多了一丝飘逸清爽，明明是下午阳光正好的时候，但是青年身后半步远的地方却有一道界限，里面凝滞着厚重的暗色，阳光再越不过去，光与暗泾渭分明，仿佛这位神通广大的阴阳师将黑夜圈在了屋里。  
从黑暗中传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，一只苍白修长骨节分明的手悄悄地从那片混沌的暗色中探了出来，想要去摸青年袖子的一角，却在被阳光照射到的刹那皮肤腾起了白烟，像是被烧灼了一般转瞬间起了水泡。  
“嗷！”  
那只手缩回去了，随即又是一阵窸窸窣窣，属于成年男人的低沉磁性却带点耍赖意味的嗓音百转千回：“Tsuyo~~~你过来点嘛……”  
堂本刚丝毫不为所动，他抿了一口茶，感叹地轻叹了一声，又给自己倒了一杯。  
“Tsuyo……”  
一张俊脸靠近了黑暗的边缘渐渐浮现出轮廓，但是他却不敢冒然闯进阳光里了。他可是知道，堂本刚爱极了自己这张脸，烧坏了可不行。  
堂本光一低头看看，手上的烧伤已经消去，之剩下一点点泛红了。  
但是就在他低头的瞬间，大半头发加上小半片额头都到了光明的区域，他还毫无知觉地抽了抽鼻子：“嘶……什么烧糊了？”  
堂本刚回头一看他脑袋冒火的模样一口茶喷出来，毫不顾形象地拍着地板哈哈大笑。烧了个半秃的光一委屈地蜷缩到了角落抱着膝盖哼哼着，像自己小时候一样撒起娇来：“Tsuyo你不救我……你不疼我了！”  
“我怎么不疼你了？”堂本刚笑得嗓子都哑了，他一挥袖子放下茶碗利落地站起来整了整衣装向黑暗的角落走去。  
在光一面前蹲下，堂本刚揉了揉他新长出来的头发遗憾地叹了口气：“哎，扣酱还是小的时候更可爱一些。”  
十多年前他在某天清晨捡到快要自燃的这只小吸血鬼的时候，对方看起来年纪才不过十四五。那时候的小光一懵懵懂懂，天然、傲娇又可爱，堂本刚简直要把他疼到心坎里去了。谁知道这孩子，不知道是自己的原因还是别的什么，竟然越长越像大叔，不仅脾气像生活习惯也像了起来，他忍无可忍不想光一再顶着那张天使一样的小脸做大叔的行径，于是翻遍典籍还求助了不少相熟的大妖怪，强行把吸血鬼不会成长的身体催熟了十年……  
果然光一就算长大了也没有长残，那张俊脸越发精致好看，虽然行为上还是有点大叔，不过至少不违和了。对于要求很低的堂本刚来说这就是好事。  
光一享受着堂本刚的抚摸靠在他身边挽住了他的手臂。关于自己的曾经，他已经想不起来了，他不知道自己是怎么变成吸血鬼的，也不知道之前自己是什么样的人。生命的开始就是见到堂本刚那一刻，所以光一已经把他当做了自己的全部。  
……就算他常常欺负自己！  
依偎在心爱的人身边，光一的呼吸禁不住沉重了起来，他缓缓地直起身子改把堂本刚搂在怀里，贴着他的耳朵轻轻地舔吮着低喃：“Tsuyo……想你了……”  
堂本刚眯着眼睛像是在享受，任由光一尖尖的牙齿在他颈间划出道道血痕。他知道光一确实是忍不住了，尤其是尝到自己的血之后……  
堂本刚想要伸手去点他的额头把这只莫名其妙发情的吸血鬼定住，但是光一显然察觉到了他的意图，飞快地抓住他的手腕并且就势将人按在地板上，当然，他用胳膊先揽住了堂本刚的后背让他倒在自己手上不会摔痛。  
将人放倒在地板上之后，光一抓起了堂本刚两只手的手腕将其按在他头顶，略显得意地说：“你都这样好几次了！我不会再让你得逞了！”  
堂本刚无辜地眨眨眼睛，轻叹一声柔柔地说：“好吧，扣酱你过来，我亲亲你。”  
“哎~”  
以为自己能吃到肉的光一欢天喜地地将脸凑过去，堂本刚把唇贴上他的额头，突然默念了两句什么，光一接着就僵硬在了他身上。  
他把（各种方面来说都）硬邦邦的光一推到一边，淡定地整理了一下衣服：“谁说我非得用手才能定住你？”说罢起身还拿了床薄毯给光一盖上，“乖，白天是你的睡觉时间。睡吧扣酱。啊——我也去睡个午觉。”  
光一欲哭无泪。  
为什么堂本刚那么厉害！！为什么自己明明是吸血鬼却什么都不会！！唯一可以用来觅食的催眠读心对堂本刚也不管用的！！要不要那么惨！

不过，光一被堂本刚定住的次数太多了，不一会儿他就强行挣脱束缚，气咻咻地摔开了毯子站起身来，原地转悠两圈之后决定摸到堂本刚的卧房偷袭。  
然而刚刚摸到门口，他却听到了一些不寻常的动静。  
好像是……喘息……？  
光一隐藏好自己的气息悄悄地从门缝里面看去，目瞪口呆地看到了那让他血脉喷张的一幕。

\--------来来来排队上车哦--------  
偷看·引诱·工具·人前·做做做  
当然人前是绝对不会被发现的放心吧！  
最后附赠一小段孕期play脑洞算是附赠番外，不能接受的就不要看最后一块就好啦我会打上厚厚厚厚的分割线！前面的完全木有关系可以尽情观赏x

 

光一根本不知道就在自己试图挣脱束缚的那最多五分钟的时间里都发生了什么。  
堂本刚身上几乎没穿什么东西了，衣摆散乱胸口和双腿都暴露在空气中，他面色潮红，难受地在被褥间来回翻滚。他也不知道自己这是怎么了，怎么明明一切都好好地只想要睡一觉，突然就……  
啊！  
他颤抖着摸过颈间光一留下的牙印。  
他怎么就忘记了吸血鬼的唾液对于人类、尤其是爱慕者来说有极烈性的催情的作用呢！  
只在胸口温吞燃烧着的火焰霎时间扩散到全身点燃了他的每一寸皮肤，堂本刚难过地低低呻吟着扯开了衣襟试图给身体降温，但是接触到微凉的空气之后，仿佛更加受到刺激一般腾起一连串的鸡皮疙瘩，乳首也如同被爱抚了似的高高肿起。  
“好热……啊啊……”  
他忍不住撩开了衣摆大大地敞开双腿，难堪地紧闭双眼不愿去看下身隆起，却一点点地将手伸了过去。他毫无血色的手掌很凉，握到肿胀挺立的性器之时带来的刺激让他剧烈地颤抖着呜咽出声，只是那样握了一下，湿漉漉的体液就沾湿了手掌，他颤抖着移动手掌尽量轻柔地摞动了几下露出敏感至极的顶端，咬着嘴唇将另一手的手掌覆盖了上去。  
“啊嗯~~好……舒服……呜~~”  
堂本刚享受着快感带来的尖锐的刺激缓慢地揉搓自己，带有薄茧的指腹慢慢厮磨着铃口和冠状沟的凹陷处，他舒服得鼻音都带着颤儿脚尖也用力绷了起来。他只是心里气不过，明知道光一带的那种催情的毒只有他射在自己里面才能解开，但还是忍不住先自己舒服一下……  
尤其最过分的是，那家伙明明来了！却还在门口偷看！  
好啊……不是爱偷看嘛？那就看个够吧！  
堂本刚心下一横把亵裤扯开，将整个下身都毫无遮挡地对向了门口。就算他现在被情欲折磨，知觉的灵敏也丝毫没有下降。听门口那粗重的呼吸还有衣料摩擦的声音……  
为什么他宁愿自己在门外撸也不进来？！  
堂本刚气得咬牙，躺正了身体一手继续爱抚肿胀不堪的性器另一只手绕过腿去，把指尖黏黏滑滑的腺液尽数抹到了浅褐的肛口。  
穴口的褶皱不断地张合仿佛在期待什么似的，堂本刚用力把头偏到一侧，放松肌肉慢慢地将指尖塞入了发烫的穴中。  
“嗯~~好、紧……”  
紧绷的肌肉让指尖都没有办法轻松深入，但是被撩拨的穴口紧紧地箍着手指根本不顾堂本刚自己的意志半点都放松不下来。他试着转着圈子活动了一下指尖，却摸到自己身体里面的温度一再攀升，那些嫩肉肌理全部都在发烫发痒让他快要疯掉了。他顾不上太多，蛮横地强行将食指整个塞了进去，随即满足地蹬直了腿绷紧了身体。  
光一还在看。  
“哈啊……嗯~~光一……光一用力……！”  
被情欲侵蚀了头脑的堂本刚想也不想地就叫起了光一的名字。下身传来快要融化般的快感将他整个人推到了浪尖上，他的手指快速地在身下抽动着，等到穴口略微松散下去之后又很快塞进了第二根手指，深深地插到里头同时手掌按在紧缩着的囊袋上面反复揉弄。  
为什么光一还不进来？  
堂本刚很快不满于两根手指的力度，不够长也不够粗，他朦胧着双眼在四周寻找着，忽的看到了不远处放着的一根漆器木棒。  
这是不知哪次出去玩的时候光一送给他的。大概有三十公分长短， 三根手指粗细，表面是光滑厚重的黑漆，上面用金色描绘着落枫的场景。  
光一不进来，就只好拿着个来满足一下自己馋馋他了。  
堂本刚赌气地想着伸手将那冰冷的木棒捞到手里，有些费力地将顶端塞进嘴里，觉得有点不方便又拿出来改用舌头舔湿，随后大大地岔开双腿，第一次做这种事情他也紧张极了，但是无奈身体早已兴奋到颤抖，他心一横一手用力掰开臀瓣将棒子圆润的顶端抵住了不断张合的穴口。  
“啊……硬……”  
好像大小跟光一差不多的样子……  
木棒又冷又硬，倒是比手指过瘾了许多。堂本刚放肆地呻吟着将那跟漆器顶在穴口上下磨动，早晚等到适应得差不多了，才略微使力顶入、进进出出地向自己身体里面送去。穴口褶皱撑开，含着木棒紧紧包裹住、严丝合缝一寸寸地越吞越深，柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹住了冰冷的硬质木棒。  
“嗯~~好硬……啊啊~~顶到了……嗯~~”  
堂本刚调整好了角度将漆器尖端钝钝的小突起抵在敏感带，隔着薄薄的肠壁揉搓推挤着小小的腺体。又麻又痒的快感让他觉得下身酸胀无比，臀部连带大腿都不受控制地震颤着，一股股涌出的腺液将整个手掌都弄得湿淋淋的、股间也早已濡湿凌乱得一塌糊涂。  
“舒服……舒服~~啊嗯……呜……”  
光一此刻在门外，眼睛紧紧地盯着里面的景色，其实事到如今，与其说他恶趣味只偷看不进去，不如说……他被堂本刚的放纵吓傻了。  
性器昂扬地挺立着，但是套弄的动作已经相当机械，光一就在这种大脑当机的状态下呆呆地看着里面。  
直到堂本刚实在是忍不了了，含着那根漆器就站起来跌跌撞撞扑到门口一把拉开拉门怒声道：“堂本光一你是阳痿还是早泄……啊！”  
过于湿滑的木棒没有办法被后边的肌肉很好地含紧，堂本刚话没说完它就滑脱出了他的身体落了地，跪坐在地上的光一被“咣当”一声惊醒，他眼前就是堂本刚湿漉漉泛着红的小腹，整个人腾地跳起来一把就将人搂在怀里。  
“衣服脱掉！唔……”  
嘴唇焦急地胶着在一处啃噬舔咬，两个人一边热烈地亲吻着一边拉扯着丢开了身上的衣服。光一没有把他带进寝室，反而来到了外面、很接近光明的那片黑暗中。  
把刚才堂本刚给自己盖的毯子铺在地上之后让他躺上去，光一用力分开他的腿将性器顶上濡湿的穴口慢慢磨蹭眯起眼睛低声问：“那个有我好用么？嗯？”  
他折磨人似的只浅浅插进去一点，连整个尖端都没有完全进去的时候就又退出来，发烫敏感的穴口被这样玩弄着，堂本刚难过地呻吟着用力抓住他的手臂。  
“嗯~~没、还……还不是你！只在外面看不知道进……”“这不就进来了？”  
光一用吻堵住了堂本刚满足的长吟，吮着他的舌尖将人搂起用力地贴进怀里。坚硬如铁的性器终于如愿以偿地埋进了恋人身体里面，因为那根漆器的缘故已经又软又热的甬道被吸血鬼的冰冷体温一刺激，堂本刚难耐地惊呼着搂紧了身前的人。  
“好烫……你里面好烫……”光一迷恋又贪婪地汲取着堂本刚的温度将尖牙扣进了他颈间。  
“呜……光一……”  
堂本刚感受着血液的流逝，光一发起疯来就没个数，每次都要吸到他微微眩晕才慌忙停止。  
因为失血而发冷的身体被欢爱重新温暖起来，堂本刚脑袋清醒了些许，伸手抱住了光一的肩膀。  
“啊……不巧，有人来了。”光一坏笑着咬住了堂本刚的耳朵。  
平时也会时不时地有人过来找堂本刚帮忙解决问题，堂本刚的人缘极好，而且他为了帮助邻里、院门总是不关的，有事找他的人随时可以进来。这也是他一开始要定住光一的原因，因为不知道什么时候就会有人来找他。  
所以这个时候就出问题了。  
“堂本大人？堂本大人您在吗？”  
一个打扮朴素的中年男人出现在了院中，敬畏地看着那一片黑色呼唤着。  
堂本刚的身体立刻紧绷起来，虽然他知道普通人无法看穿这片黑暗，可是自己能够看到外面，而且现在两方的距离不过短短的五米……  
光一被他箍得闷哼一声，一记深深的硬顶插得堂本刚惊呼出声，随即他死死捂住嘴巴转为两声咳嗽，尽量正常地问：“我在。请问……有什么事吗？”  
他听到自己嗓音中带着难以掩盖的情欲，恶狠狠地瞪了光一一眼。  
光一偷笑着摆动着腰一下下进出着他的身体，堂本刚紧张起来下面缩得紧紧地，夹得他差点没忍住就那么射给他。好歹挺过那段想射的时间之后，光一坏心眼地在他每一处敏感的角落一一碾过，低头含住他的一边乳首，手指还不忘照顾着另一边。  
“嗯……”堂本刚咬住嘴唇，他胸前十分敏感，甚至曾经只被光一玩着乳首就折腾到高潮过……这时候上下一起被刺激，电击一般的麻痹感瞬间将他笼罩，他难耐快慰地抬手按住了光一的脑袋。  
中年人在喃喃着讲述着自己遇到的不寻常现象，但是大脑一片混沌的堂本刚根本听不进去，他整个人早已被快感侵蚀，下意识地扭动着腰部迎合光一的动作，用力憋住声音搂着光一的脑袋挺起胸将乳尖送进他嘴里。  
光一顺从地含着他轻咬，舌尖反复卷动肿胀的乳粒、吸着他用力吮得发出轻微的响声，他尖锐的牙齿时不时故意划过敏感的乳头拉出一道道血丝，堂本刚接二连三的颤栗着呼吸都在颤抖，他已经丝毫不敢发出声音了。  
“……事情就是这样了，堂本大人。”  
外面的人说完了，里面的动作也暂停下来，空气暂时安静。正当堂本刚想要出声把人打发走的时候，光一突然发难按着他的腰重重顶进最里头，堂本刚几乎要被他撞飞出去，心脏飘飘乎乎地失控地跳动着，他好怕光一激烈的狠插猛捣发出那些淫靡的水声会被外面听见，只能用力压住胸口再清咳两声，毫无底气地压低声音道：  
“你的情况我、嗯……知道了。”他说完就立刻死死咬住了手指，光一正刮蹭着他的敏感点没完没了地磨转，堂本刚难耐地绷直了脚勾住他的腰，光一当即一把抓住了他汁水横流的性器飞快地揉搓套弄，堂本刚闷哼着缩紧了身体在他手中射了出来。  
心脏狂跳着，堂本刚努力克服着虚弱绵软的嗓子轻轻咳嗽两声，却不想光一动作不停依旧在他身体里面横冲直撞，堂本刚一手掐住他的肩膀一手抓住喉咙飞快地继续说：“我明天会去的！您……咳、咳咳……呜……请回吧……”  
中年男人听出堂本刚有点不对劲，好像是生病了，“哎”了一声又关切地嘱咐他一定要好好休息、自己的事情不急之类的，絮絮叨叨了好一阵子才离开。  
等到他跑出一定范围之后，堂本刚立刻不再忍耐用力地捶打着光一的肩膀：“混蛋！你……啊嗯~~你……过分……呜~~~”  
“不是没露馅么……”光一低笑着任他捶打，放缓了些速度每一次都深插到底，“还摇着屁股主动贴过来呢……都开心到射得满身都是了，你还说有没有呢？嗯？”  
他怜爱地用指尖刮刮堂本刚绯红的脸颊，弄得他更是羞恼干脆把头歪到另一边。见他好像生气了，光一立刻拿高挺的鼻梁拱拱他的侧脸：  
“TsuyoTsuyo我错了嘛……”  
“Tsuyo看看我啊？”  
“Tsuyo……”  
耍赖的哄人并没有奏效，光一把脸埋进了堂本刚肩窝里面腰下动作依旧不停，黏糊糊地哼哼着：“Tsuyo我喜欢你嘛……”  
堂本刚别扭地推开了他的脸。见他软化，光一开心地在他唇上连连亲吻，弄得他也憋不住一下子笑出声来。  
光一暂时停下动作低声问：“刚才那样，你告诉我实话，舒不舒服？”  
“嗯……是挺舒服的啦……但是好危险。”堂本刚又埋怨地轻轻推了推他的肩膀，“不许再胡闹了。”  
“我才没有胡闹呢。”光一说着突然侧过耳朵听了听，眼睛里面重新闪烁起了惑人的光彩，他引诱地劝道，“Tsuyo要不要往外一点？你身上都凉下来了。”  
“嗯？”堂本刚不在意地摇摇头，“反正再往外也晒不到太阳，没什么的。”  
“但是……靠着太阳你还是会安心一点吧。”光一轻叹了一声，“我记得曾经……我好像也很喜欢太阳……”  
堂本刚动容地捧着他的脸颊拉下来同自己亲吻，他轻啄着他的嘴唇喃喃道：“都有你在我身边了……我又怎么会觉得不安呢。”  
光一动作停滞了一瞬，随即疯狂热烈地吻住了他。他一边吸吮着堂本刚温热小巧的唇一边拉他起来、抱着他改了坐位，性器直直地捅到了前所未有的深处，堂本刚耐不住颤抖地用力扬起头长长地呻吟着纾解那酸麻的快慰，忍不住岔开腿跟他贴得更近让他弯刀般的肉刃能够顶地更深。  
软嫩的内里被接二连三地顶磨，堂本刚满足地咬住他的唇，随即耳朵又捕捉到了一些声音……  
又有人来了！   
“堂本大人？您在吗？”  
堂本刚彻底慌了，他现在在黑暗中、距离那条光明的界限不过三米，虽说外面还是没有办法看穿黑暗，但是这个距离已经相当近了，他甚至都能够感受到来人的气息。  
那是一个风韵犹存的女人，穿着一身漂亮精致的藕色和服，脸上带着忧郁的神情。  
光一停止了动作示意他先应付来人。  
“嗯，我在。”堂本刚尽量正常地说，“请问您有什么事情吗？”  
女人开始徐徐地讲述着自己的苦恼。但是正当堂本刚放松想要听完的时候，光一果然又开始使坏了。  
他压着堂本刚的腰用力贴在自己胯上，已经插到最里头的性器还在一个劲儿地往深处磨，那片软嫩极吸引他，光一来了兴致接二连三的挺腰相撞。堂本刚被他弄得心脏狂跳全身酥软，整个人都朝后倒去却被光一揽着后腰继续狂插乱顶，整个人被撞得起起落落、肌肤相撞的时候发出了一声声黏糊糊的碰撞声响。  
女人很警惕地停下了叙述试探着问：“堂本大人……您在听吗？”  
“在……呜~”堂本刚忍不住发颤的嗓音差一点就要将他暴露，光一这时候适时地接上了一句：“你怎么那么不小心？捣药都会伤到手？”  
他说着一边继续挺腰在堂本刚柔软的后穴进出一边含着笑意冲外面的人说：“抱歉啊，今天在处理一种不能见光的药材。您的事情说完了吗？”  
“啊，是光一先生啊。”女人恍然大悟，毫无怀疑地继续说着自己的事情。  
见她信了，光一更加无所顾忌地甚至放开了不再控制身体相碰的声音，时不时地还嘟囔两句“怎么那么难捣啊”之类的话。反正他已经打定主意了，那女人走之前自己一定要把她这段记忆消除掉。无论她有没有发现都要那样做。  
堂本刚可不知道光一心中所想，他双手死死地捂住口鼻憋得满眼是泪，这下真是一点声音都不敢出了，爆炸般的快感将他整个下身都融化在了酸麻酥软的海洋中，光一毫无章法又锐利凶狠的进攻已经插得他几欲高潮，呜咽和呻吟全部压碎在手掌当中让他丝毫不敢放松——这时候无论发出什么声音都会被听出来的！  
他耳中的所有声音都失去了远近的差别带着一股空灵的回响，他死死地憋住呼吸随着光一顶弄的动作任由电流似的战栗感反复冲刷他的身体……  
“Tsuyo……Tsuyo！醒来啦。”  
“…嗯……？”  
堂本刚茫然地从混沌中挣扎出来，他不知道刚才发生了什么事情，自己好像有一瞬、或者很长的时间失去了意识……  
“你这个小笨蛋。”光一捏捏他红彤彤的鼻尖，“把自己憋晕了！忍不住就告诉我啊，我已经把人打发走了。”  
“呜……”  
意识苏醒之后身体上的快感也卷土重来，堂本刚难耐地呻吟着蹬了蹬腿，光一还卡在他身体里面。动一动腿脚就能感觉到那根被自己体温焐热了的肉棒刮蹭着后穴的纹路，战栗的酥麻感涌向四肢百骸，他满足地眯着眼睛笑起来，下意识地咬住指尖。  
光一被他无意间显出的媚态勾得下身胀痛，将堂本刚压在地板上凑过去恶狠狠地亲了一记他半张的唇危险地哑着嗓子埋怨道：“你自己射了那么多……我都还一次也没有呢。”  
“你……你得了便宜还卖乖。”堂本刚浸饱了情欲的嗓音低哑又迷人，他显然对自己的魅力十分清楚，故意用那种勾人的嗓音撒娇似的说，“被人发现了怎么办啊……都是扣酱不好。”  
果然，他甚至感觉到光一在他身体里面抖了抖。  
“我不好？”光一饥饿地舔过嘴唇，在黑暗中发光的眼睛死死地锁定住了他，“是哪个人刚才当着别人的面被我插得汁水横流呜咽着哭得可怜兮兮的呀？嗯？是哪个一边不停摇头一边还拿下面那张小嘴巴死死地吸着我半点都不愿意放松？嗯？是哪个故意躺在屋里用我送的东西自慰来勾引我的？嗯？”  
没说一句他都要大开大合地深顶一下，堂本刚听得又羞又恼，但是抱怨或者反驳的话却全部哽在喉头、被撞成了破碎的呻吟在屋内回响。  
“还……还不是、你……啊嗯~~你……害我……哈啊~轻点…！”  
年轻的吸血鬼实在是被堂本刚饿得极了，好不容易能够开荤，根本就是冲着一次性做个够本去的。但是见他被自己欺负地眼泪直流，光一也免不了有些心疼，放慢了些速度揉揉他的脸颊：“很难受？”  
“没……我喜欢现在这样……嗯~”  
堂本刚环抱着他的脖颈，比起狂风骤雨般的猛攻，他更喜欢现在这样，缓缓地、深深地，光一的每一分动作自己都能清晰地感受到，后穴酥麻酸胀的快意不断飞散让他沉迷不已。  
“扣酱温柔一点嘛……”  
他凑到光一耳边黏糊糊地撒起娇来：“身体都软了……扣酱抱抱……”  
光一脑袋里面“嗡”地一声，他一口啃在了堂本刚的肩膀上，温热的鲜血涌入口腔，难以言喻的甘甜滋润着他的喉咙，他难耐地加快了一点动作，恋人滚烫的身体煨得他快要燃烧起来了，光一抬手扶着堂本刚的腿让他勾在自己腰上，略微调整了一下角度斜插下去顶到软嫩的里面又是捣弄又是磨转，他知道堂本刚最受不了这样了。  
“光一……嗯~别……啊啊~好舒服呜~~！就那、那边……用力~顶……啊嗯~”  
愉悦的呻吟带着可怜兮兮的鼻音，光一反复舔舐着他肩膀上的牙洞托着他的腰急速猛攻，快感在脑后积聚堆积着炸开四散到全身让他少见地出了满身的汗，堂本刚实在是把他箍得太紧了，光一不再控制速度，任由酸麻在腰后越聚越多越聚越厚……  
“Tsuyo……喜欢你、喜欢你！啊……好喜欢……嗯！！”  
大朵绚丽斑斓的烟花在眼前的黑暗中炸开，堂本刚在失神中享受着紧拥，飞扬起来的思绪仿佛回到了某一个夏夜，那时候还是少年模样的光一也是这样抱着他幼稚地只会一声声说着喜欢……  
被接二连三逼上高潮的身体敏感至极，每一次触碰对他来说都是尖锐的刺激，堂本刚躺倒在地板上无力地调整着呼吸，浑身上下的肌肤依旧泛着酥麻的甜意，他放空了眼神，看着黑暗中视野中不断翻滚着的金色。  
“都射给你了……有没有吃饱？”光一搂着他拍了拍他的小肚子。随着性器抽出来，黏糊糊的爱液一股脑地倾泻而出，略有些红肿的穴口不断收缩着，光一趴下看看，忍不住用手指伸过去勾了勾，堂本刚的身子立刻激颤一下，他呜咽着侧过身合拢了双腿不许他再碰。  
空气中淫靡旖旎的味道消散开来，光一在他身边躺下把他搂过，他不安地动了动咕哝了声“先别碰我……”就闭上了眼睛。  
光一老老实实地抱着他休息了一会儿，然后勤快地烧水帮他擦洗了身体。收拾好外面的狼藉之后光一进了卧室，看到自己脚边那根漆器棒子微微扬眉，拿起来清理了一番又放回了原位。  
堂本刚躺在床上等着他，看着他的动作、视线停留在那根棒子上面也不由得双颊绯红。  
自己怎么就做出那种事了呢！  
光一收拾好了之后来到他身边钻进被窝躺下，堂本刚顺从地被他搂着，在等到他回来之后才放松了身体准备休息。  
“明天那两家不用担心。”光一知道他的心事，直接说道，“第一个的问题我记下了，等你睡醒跟你说。第二个那个女人我消除了她的记忆，她记忆中今天我们不在，所以明天或者今晚会再来一次。”  
“嗯……”堂本刚清了清沙哑的嗓子安心地笑道，“我就说了……有你在我就没什么可担心的了。”  
“Tsuyo……”  
接下来的话语尽数融化在了缠绵的轻吻中。

 

=================车开完的分割线===============  
===========================================================  
===========================================================  
==========接下来就是孕期play了确认接受再看不接受就不用看了哦=================  
===========================================================  
===============而且爽着爽着顺便生了个孩（ne）子（zha）===================

二次警告：孕期play！而且play到一半就生了……  
就……接受不了的不要看！千万不要看！虽然生的是个蛋（？）  
因为参考的是《范海辛》里面德古拉那些小吸血鬼宝宝的设定所以先生个蛋然后体外培养x  
确定能接受再往下看吧……  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

话说不久之后，了不起的阴阳师堂本刚先生从某只大妖怪那里拿到了可以生子的秘方，然后顺利怀了宝宝。  
然而随着孩子在肚子里面一点点长大，新的问题出现了！  
堂本刚躺在床上摸着自己鼓囊囊的小肚子叹了口气。他没有考虑到容纳孩子的孕育袋在自己身体里的位置啊……据说生产的时候会自动产生一条产道直接通向后面，到时候还需要光一帮他把连接的地方、或者用工具或者直接用某根东西、捅得开口大一些。  
听着就好痛……而且……  
“嗯~~别又来……天啊……”  
才只有三个月小家伙就会动了，时不时活动活动胳膊腿儿，踢在他肚皮上还好，然而要是里面的话，就正好压在……  
光一端了晚餐进来的时候就看到堂本刚在床上翻来覆去地来回蹬腿，眼泪汪汪地直哼哼，嗓音一如既往甜兮兮的像蜜一样，他兴奋地舔舔嘴唇凑过去问：“孩子又踹你了？”  
“嗯……”堂本刚见他过来，立刻红着眼圈拽住了他的袖子难耐地拉起自己的身体凑过去亲亲，“扣酱抱……抱我，受不了了呜……”  
光一想还好自己是吸血鬼，天天开荤也不累！他兴冲冲地爬上床，堂本刚极主动地分开腿勾住了他的腰。光一伸手去下面一探，摸到了软绵绵湿漉漉的小洞，就势将两指送了进去。  
“嗯~舒服……”堂本刚满足地长叹了一声紧紧地吸住了光一的手指，后面像是长了一张小嘴似的接连不断吮着他想要再往里一点。  
“都已经那么湿了？”光一探了两下抽出手指来换上了蓄势待发的肉棒顶在湿得一塌糊涂的穴口磨磨蹭蹭，“想不想吃？”  
“想！想~光一……进来、嗯啊~~”  
堂本刚自从有了孩子就几乎每天都在发情期，耍赖撒娇地缠着光一做个没完。身体更是敏感得不行，只能穿最轻薄的衣服，而且一碰就硬一硬就湿，床单每天都要换，甚至最过分的时候一天换了三回……  
令人渴望到抓心挠肝的充实感重新回来了，堂本刚心满意足地软着身子一手圈着光一的脖颈一手摸着自己的小肚子。他的肚子还没有鼓起来，只是微微突出那么一点点，就像吃饭吃多了似的，不突兀反而很可爱。  
光一也疼爱地轻轻抚摸了一下他的肚子，随即里面的小家伙就活力四射地踹了他一脚。  
“哎呦？这小子这么厉害的嘛？”光一吃惊地问，“不过按小吸血鬼的年龄算好像……”  
好像现在就差不多应该出生了诶！不过宝宝是混血，大概会晚一点吧……  
总之先享受再说！  
抽插发出咕啾咕啾的响声回荡在房间里，光一觉得自家可爱的小爱人简直像一只多汁的大蜜桃一样，又香又甜汁水还足，啊……简直吃不够！  
“呜~~舒服……啊嗯扣酱~~扣酱用力点！深、啊啊~~好棒~~”  
堂本刚像只小野猫似的在床上胡乱扭动着身体带着哭腔嘶叫着，他爽得嗓音都在发颤，手指用力抓挠着光一的后背渴望他能够再深点再快些。  
“不行……太深了对孩子不好。”光一勉强保持着理智辛勤耕耘，小心翼翼地控制着速度、尽量在顶到最里的时候加一点力气，然后垂首含着他挺立的乳尖希望能以此弥补他不满的那部分快感。  
“嗯~另一边……扣酱~”  
果然注意力转移，光一勤劳得伴随着堂本刚诱人肆意的呻吟满足他的欲望。然而就在两个人尽情放纵的时候，堂本刚突然脸色一变猛地抱著肚子，只觉得小腹一阵下坠似的难受，他立刻连连捶打着光一的肩膀：“不好了扣酱！孩子……孩子要出来了！”  
“诶？！这么快？！”光一慌得立刻“啵”地一声把湿漉漉的肉棒拔出来不知所措地问，“怎么办？我该怎么办？”  
“帮……帮我把产道通开……进来！”  
堂本刚拧紧了眉头放松身体，他倒觉得没有太难受，下意识地就知道应该怎么做了，但是话说出口还是有些难为情，他见光一不知道应该怎么办，只能心一横眼一闭，红着脸说：“你……你先插进来，就在我的、我的……就在我性感带上面一点的位置，那里……帮我通开……”  
“呃……哦！”  
好在光一光顾着紧张没有太在意堂本刚说话的措辞，他拉开他的双腿，小心翼翼地掰开臀瓣将性器送进去，贴着上方戳戳刺刺，堂本刚被他磨得浑身一激灵一激灵地发颤，咬着嘴唇呜咽着抓紧了身下的床单，身体主动分泌出了大量的爱液方便光一的动作，也让他觉得更加舒服……  
“好像……”光一觉得自己好像顶到了一个软绵绵的地方，往常可是没碰过的，“是不是这里？”  
“嗯……是……嗯啊~~顶……顶进去……”  
脑袋里面过电似的一浪高过一浪，完全被快感冲昏头脑的堂本刚迷迷糊糊地想着，原来生孩子这么爽的哦！  
产道顺利通开，光一都能感觉到有个东西在贴着自己往外涌、往下坠，他连忙撤了出来，还不等堂本刚抱怨挽留，更大的压力就顶了上来。  
被前所未有的大力压迫到了前列腺，还是从里到外重重地压了一圈，堂本刚浑身一个劲儿地颤抖，扬高了嗓音颤抖着哭哑了嗓子，光一急得在一边团团乱转，最后扑到他身边把他搂紧安慰道：“乖哦Tsuyo，不痛不痛，痛就咬我啊！”  
“不……不痛……”堂本刚支离破碎地颤抖着吐出几个字，像小兽似的腻歪在光一怀里越钻越深，“舒服……啊嗯~~不行了~要……啊啊~~”  
又该换床单了。  
然而堂本刚舒服完了之后起来一看傻眼了：自己怎么生了个会动的大肉球？！  
不过光一倒是丝毫没有惊讶，欢天喜地地亲了亲怀里的大肉球：“没关系的Tsuyo，吸血鬼的小孩都是从大肉球里出生的。嗯……虽然不知道怎么回事，但我记忆莫名其妙就是这么告诉我的。”  
“哦……”  
堂本刚检查了一下自己的情况，刚刚高潮过的身体泛着可口的淡粉色，不过这都不是重点。嗯……没有出血，用手指探探后面，也完全没有受伤的感觉，反而在这么短短的一两分钟之内又恢复了紧致。反而是他屁股底下有一大滩湿漉漉滑溜溜的透明液体，大概就是这些东西保护了自己让孩子可以顺利出来吧……  
“Tsuyo……”  
堂本刚抬头看到光一饥饿的神色双颊一红，点了点头，随即光一随手把大肉球塞到床角冲着堂本刚扑了过去——

于是在两位家长的悉心呵护（？）下，又过了三个月，白白嫩嫩的小宝贝（从大肉球里）出生了！  
只是堂本刚发现，他们的小宝贝好像格外粘着自己、却有点害怕光一似的。  
“不……不要光一papa……”小孩把小脑袋埋进堂本刚怀里，“宝宝还在吱呦papa肚子里的时候、他就整天拿棍子捅宝宝……坏！”  
两个家长面面相觑脸红成了番茄。  
这又能怪谁呢！


End file.
